


couch

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: anna and her outreach gal [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Game 2000)
Genre: F/F, Gay, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not POV Character, She/Her Reader - Freeform, anna makes tagging hard, playing with hair, playing with hair except she doesn't because this is a Useless Gays Only fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: Local outreach girl falls asleep on deadly agent unwilling to even consider the concept of fluffy emotions, less at 8.
Relationships: Anna Navarre/Reader Self-Insert
Series: anna and her outreach gal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639831
Kudos: 4





	couch

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone and i will not apologize for that but i will also apologize for that

She's finally asleep, and that alone made all the talking worth it.

You hesitate, before dropping your hand that slight distance between where you'd had it on the back of the couch, to where her head lies on a throw pillow she'd squashed up against your thigh.

And, well. If you let your hand linger in the warm space above her hair for a microfractional second before getting up to patrol the perimeter one last time... Well. No one needs to know that but you.


End file.
